Psychology 101
by DivaLuna
Summary: Artemis Fowl meets another psychological anomaly...
1. Prologue

[Prologue]  
  
Alexis Eriksson has had psychiatrists all over the world trying to solve the mystery of her split personality or triple split personality or tetrad split personality or... never mind. Anyway, after her parents institutionalized her at St. Marys Institute for Young Brilliant but Troubled Minds her case came under my scrutiny. Very little can be found about her. She has been implicated in some major heists but was never convicted, in truth no evidence could be found against her. It seems that she homeschooled herself from age eight. By age ten she had mastered the stockmarket and the blackmarket as well as the paintbrush and ancient Chinese martial arts. Her brilliance was only marred by her madness, you can not be fooled by her agreeable and sane appearance, she will assume the personality of whomever and whatever she has a mind to. I can only warn you, my job is to observe and document the events that occurred before and after the meeting of Alexis Eriksson and Artemis Fowl.  
  
She was fourteen at the time...  
  
(Well what do you think? A good start? Well you will have to wait for more!) DivaLuna* 


	2. Chapter One: Introduction

(Alexis is all mine, as well as the story line) DivaLuna* [Chapter 1] Alexis sat in the garden with her laptop balanced on her knees, she smiled faintly at the screen. Satisfied at what she had done, she didn''t turn when she heard her name being called. Not until Sister Alice gripped her shoulder did she carefully folded her laptop and tuck it under her arm.  
  
"There is someone here to see you my dear," she said smoothing a wrinkle on her uniform. Alexis didn't answer, she wasn't expected to. Walking back to the main dormitory she opened the door and was surprised to hear the voice of her mother in the hall. She wasn't who Alexis had been expecting. Carefully closing the door behind her, she took the long way to her room, let her mother find her. Closing her door behind she automatically reached to turn the lock and sighed remembering the were no locks in the Institution for Young Brilliant but Troubled Minds. There were no perks for being crazy, that was for sure. And the Institution for Young Brilliant but Troubled Minds was a 'nice' institution compared to most, but the food still was atrocious. Alexis couldn't think want it would be like to be a poor crazy person. Her mother stepped into her room and interrupted her thoughts as she always did. "Alexis, dear, there you are, I have been looking for you," her mother Katherine Eriksson said, awkwardly hugging her daughter. "Your father and I have missed you so much," she added. Alexis smiled inwardly, they only missed her after she stopped letting them copy her patents, they only missed the money. But her expression didn't change. Her mother continued, "I know that it's been difficult lately but I was hoping you could come home soon...when you get better that is." Alexis sat quietly on her bed, watching her mother. She hadn't spoken to this woman for a while but she had to say these words, "You know very well I don't need to get better." Her mothers eyes widened but she didn't say anything, carefully placed a paper bag on the ground she turned and left, leaving the door open. Alexis crept off her bed on her hands and knees and tilted the edge of the paper bag towards her. Her eyes widened and she smiled ever so slightly, glancing at the door she picked it up and scrunched it under her bed. Licking her lips she stood and solemnly opened her laptop and illegally accessed the internet. There was a e-mail she had to send. * Not far away in a rather well to do neighborhood five messages blinked on the answering machine and 'You Got Mail' blinked across the computer screen.  
  
(Not to worry (or maybe this will disappoint you) nobody will be smooching anybody...at least not for now and probably not this story. It is a action/adventure/suspense fic!) DivaLuna* 


	3. Chapter Two: Fight or Flight

(Well here is a little more. I am have a lot of fun writing this so I hope you like it!) DivaLuna*  
  
[Chapter 2]  
  
When Mulch Diggums got home he dropped his keys on the counter and hit the flashing button on the answering machine. The first two messages were from his mother saying he was no son of hers , the third was a credit card company who got cut off the first time and called back to tell him about an amazing new financing plan. There was a pause before the last massage played and then a soft calculating voice spoke,  
  
"I thought we had a deal Diggums, change your mind?" And that was it, the message ended. Mulch whispered darkly under his breath, "Dam Fowl kid," and tapped the computer mouse to check his e-mail, there was only one. After he had finished reading he stroked his chin in thought and then smiled. Picking up the phone, he make sure it was a clean line and dialed a number, listened as it rang and clicked. "Fowl, we still have a deal but I have some business to finish first."  
  
*  
  
Artemis Fowl gazed at his computer screen and thought over his conversation with Mulch Diggums. He couldn't help feeling he was being double crossed somehow. Mulch hadn't specified what the business was and even had the gaul to say he had never meet Shifter, the name of this online persona.  
  
Artemis had never run into anyone named Shifter in his criminal career. When he had said so to Mulch, Mulch had laughed and told Artemis that Shifter was no common criminal. That had burned Artemis more than he cared to admit, when had he become a common criminal? At that moment his mother called his name from somewhere in the house and he bet this Shifter didn't have to deal with emptying the dishwasher or taking out the garbage. He would have to pay Diggums a little visit, Butler would come along or course, thing went so much easier when Butler was around.  
  
*  
  
Alexis glanced at herself in the mirror and nodded, she was satisfied with the result. She had put on baggy pants smeared with paint and an old t- shirt, she wasn't wearing any socks with her sneakers and she ahd made sure not to brush her hair. She thought she looked like the perfect girl who was not all there, just what would be expected. Tonight was the night and she had arranged everything, nothing could go wrong. The sun was setting and sister Katie would be making her rounds soon. Again she told herself that nothing could go wrong, that was not an option. All she had to do was wait so she sat by the window, drawing her knees up to her chin. She didn't have that long to wait. A figure dressed in black ran across the dark lawn. And she thought now 's the time! But as she turned a hand closed across her mouth, she struck out with her fists trying to get a hold of her attacker, but to no avail. She was slammed into the floor and her hands where painfully tied behind her. Something was stuffed into her mouth even though she had not once tried to cry out, her plans counted on continued silence. Twisting she tried to get a look at her attacker fighting the fear that was stabbing her in the stomach, but ropes tighten around her pinned feet, she soon lost feeling in both her legs. This was not supposed to happen, this was not part of the plan.  
  
*  
  
Mulch cast around in the darkness, raising a pair of FalconX to his face, magnifying in 10x. Shifter said he was expected, when he was satisfied that he was in the right place he unhinged his jaw and began a little excavation. He had planned perfectly where he would come out and he would not be disappointed. The plan was going very well even with the cemented floor which had been a little tricky, so his stomach was a little rumbly.  
  
But as he came threw the floor into the right room he stopped dead, his mouth still open. A girl was tied up on the floor, his girl, the girl he was supposed to retrieve. And a masked figure stood over her, who didn't look to happy at being interrupted. At that moment he had a awful feeling that this job just got a lot more complicated.  
  
"Move girl, get out of the way!" he shouted as her and turned as recently recycled cement blew open Mulche's back flap. At the same time the girl twisted and the masked attacker sprang, which Mulch later said he shouldn't have done.  
  
*  
  
After the dust settled Alexis looked up and breathed in a sigh of relief, or tried to, the gag in her mouth made it a little hard. She felt the ropes around her feet and hands and feet loosen. Spitting out the gag she looked around her,  
  
"Thanks," she said to her rescuer and the man she had hired. He didn't answer but knelt and felt for the pulse of her attacker, she joined him and didn't have to hear his words to know he was dead. "We have to get out of here," he added.  
  
She nodded remembering her roll, this guy didn't know she was Shifter, he didn't know she was the one who was paying him. He didn't know anything and she was planning to keep it that way. She glanced at the corpse on the floor, this would make it more complicated. Who in the world wanted her dead? Or at least wanted to kidnap her? No names came to mind, at least not those who she knew as Alexis Eriksson. As Shifter she had many enemies but no one knew who she really was, at least she had though so.  
  
"Ok," she said slowly rocking back and forth, he looked at her strangely which was to be expected. "Get what you need," he said inching towards the gapping hole in the floor. She moved towards her bed, grabbing her computer and the bag she had packed. "Before we go let me do something," she said and he gave her a wary look. She ignored him and reached under her bed dragging out the paper bag as well as a set of keys and a dagger she kept under one of the floorboards. Slicing her arm she let the blood trickle to the floor, the guy stepped forwards and grabbed her other arm.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, alarmed. "For the police," she said and he nodded after a moment, dropped her wrist. She glanced over the room, "They will think I was kidnapped and harmed, my blood will prove that. And the horrible struggle will be evident by the corpse, that I lived will be highly unlikely and the case will be dropped in less than a week." He didn't say anything for a long time but as they both heard the footsteps of sister katie he did say under his breath, 'You are crazy, that's for sure," and practically pushed her down the hole, just as sister Katie walked into the room. Her screamed echoed down the tunnel.  
  
(Thanks Thea the Elf and animefanatic07 for the review! A description of Alexis is coming up and so is what's in the paper bag.)  
  
(And thanks to Lioness and Ghostdancer *Borp too* for your truly inspiring reviews! *she says sarcastically* My friends are so weird! *she adds in a truly martyred voice* O well if you can't beat'em, join'em * evil grin and an equally evil laugh that could match any of Borps*) DivaLuna* 


	4. Chapter Three: Plans never go the way yo...

(Ok here go's...this is fun! Hope you like it!) DivaLuna* [Chapter 3]  
  
The car was waiting and Mulch threw the keys at the girl and opened the drivers side door, motioning her to get in. She stared at them in her hand and looked up perplexed.  
  
"You can drive, can't you?" he said, "I would have gotten another mode of transportation if I had not been told you could handle these mudmen...I mean cars," he ended lamely as she noticed for want seemed the first time his small stature. "No, I know how to drive," she said getting in, he slammed the door behind her and went around the other side and got in himself,  
  
"But not legally, " she added and smiled for the first time in his company. "Want do you mean? How old are you?" he asked and then said, "Better yet tell me who the heck that was." "Who?" she said as she started the engine and backed up onto the gravel driveway.  
  
"You didn't just ask me who, did you? I mean really...the guy who was trying to kill you," he said exasperatedly and turned to watch the doors of the Intuition as they burst open and security guards ran out with flash lights. "Pathetic," he added under his breath. "Well he might not have been trying to kill me," she said as she drove down the twisted wooded back roads at an alarming speed. "Most likely kidnaping me was the plan," she said swerving to avoid a black SUV, "Those vehicles are so obnoxious, they think they own the roads." "Most likely," he said copying her and glanced darkly out the window to see the black SUV swerve in the road behind them, turning and start to follow them. "We had company," Mulch said and she turned glancing quickly out the back window, "Friends of yours?" he added, raising one eyebrow. "Who the hell could that be?" she said ignoring what he had said, she stepped on the gas pedal.  
  
"This was not part of the deal, the deal was I would easily retrieve a girl from a crazy rich kids intuition and drop her, again easily at the train station, doing a favor to a powerful on-line persona." "Hey you owed Shifter a favor?" she said and just then the SUV back ended their car and it careened off the road.  
  
*  
  
Alexis's face was slammed into the steering wheel, blooded trickling down her forehead. She grasped the head in her hands, breathing hard trying to piece together what had just happened.  
  
"Are you ok kid?" he asked panting and she nodded. They both turned to look out the back of their crumpled car and saw flash lights and raised voices. "Over here," someone shouted. "We have to get out of here," Alexis said trying to see threw the mist that was clouding her eyes. He nodded and watched as she reached into her jacket pocket and brought out a semi automatic hand gun.  
  
"What the hell is that?" he asked, and the shook his head, "You are not using that to get us out of here," he said and fished around the back seat. "We'll use these," he said and handed her a pistol. The barrel was right blue and etched on the side was Demon 2000. "Firepower," was all she said and kicked open the car door and threw herself to the ground opening fire.  
  
*  
  
Shifter hadn't been kidding, this girl was crazy. They were trapped behind the wreck of their car. At first it looked like they would have no trouble getting out of this but there had been more people with guns then they had expected, and they definitely wanted them dead.  
  
"Who are these people?" Mulch asked, as he peered around the bumper and quickly retreated as bullets imbedded themselves into the steel of the car, "And why do they want you dead?" She didn't answer right away but stared out into the darkening woods.  
  
"If I knew we wouldn't be here right now," she said biting her lip, "But I'll find out." Mulch glanced around the bumper again and again a round of bullets were fired at him. "I think they might..." he turned and the girl wasn't there anymore. "O no," was all he could bring himself to say. That's when he be began to hear the shouts of confusion.  
  
*  
  
Alexis sprinted across the grass and undergrowth in the darkness coming up behind a dark figure, she dealt a precise blow to the head and the man crumpled but not before he fired a shot into the night. Immediately shouting could be heard between the trees, as the unconscious man's walky- talky beeped urgently in his back pocket. She bent to pick it up and listen between the static voices,  
  
"Were in the hell are they?" one voice said before being interrupted by, "On your left, further now, move, move." Alexis walked swiftly between the trees, eyes watchful for movement in the darkness, she kept the walky-talky to her ear. Catching two more men unaware, she figured there had to be at least five more people out there who wanted her dead. Some one spoke behind her,  
  
"Stand up and put your hands behind your back." Alexis did turn and kicked his gun out of his hands, planting a fist in his face. She would have liked to ask him some questions but she wasn't as strong as him, he would overpower her in a matter of minutes, so she had no choice but to knock him senseless.  
  
"Were are you?" Alexis twisted but no one was behind her, "Can you hear me? Girl are you there? Don't tell me you dropped the gun." "Who's there?" Alexis asked to the air.  
  
"Its me, there's a com unite in the handle of your Demon pistol. What did you think you where doing running off like that, you want to get killed?" "Sorry," Alexis said a little confused.  
  
"I mean I could just go tell Shifter that the mission was compensated and that you where lost to the enemy or who ever they are, which you are going to soon be if you don't get back here now." "There would not be anyone to tell," Alexis said under her breath. "What did you say?" Alexis didn't see the point in lying, without this guy she was dead, "I'm Shifter," she said and was unexpectedly hit from behind. She fell to the ground and rolled so she landed on her feet again.  
  
"What do you mean your Shifter," came over the com unite but Alexis was to busy avoiding bullets. Twisted she pressed her back to a tree peering at her attacker or attackers as it turned out. A bullet whizzed past her nose imbedding its self in a tree. "Stop shooting you idiot, we need her alive," a voice said. "Sorry commander," was the answer and Alexis heard the crunch of feet on the forest floor on her right and left, they were boxing her in.  
  
"But she doesn't have to be in one piece," added the commander and his men chuckled. Alexis tried to think of a way out, someway she could escape. But her mind was still clouded from the crash. She closed her eyes and curled her fingers into fists, waiting. And heard whizz pop, whizz pop, whizz pop, whizz pop...  
  
She opened her eyes, "What do you mean your Shifter?" he asked pointing a humming Demon 2000 in her face. Alexis cleared her throat, her hands uncurling, she spoke her voice shaking only a little, "I mean what I said." He looked at her, his eyes carefully assessing her, from her beaten up sneakers to her uncombed hair, "Why?" he asked lowering the Demon pistol.  
  
"Because I had too!" she said, "My parents locked me up in a nut house because I refused to let them copy my patents, meaning dad can't buy that new car he wanted, also meaning mom can't freely go on shopping sprees." She was almost shouting now, her original cool gone. "They may be my parents by blood but they could be complete strangers if there wasn't a copy of my birth certificate in the hospital computer records," she stopped, out of breath.  
  
He didn't say anything for a moment and then he asked, "But why pay someone to kidnap you? Why not just runaway?" "Because if I was kidnapped and never found everyone, including my parents would think I was dead. I left a few clues to point them in the right direction," she said and then added, "The man who tried to kidnap me made my story look even more plausible, but I can tell you now I have no idea who he or these guys are," she said gesturing to the bodies on the forest floor, "Or why they are after me."  
  
He didn't look convinced, "I don't know your story doesn't completely add up, neither does your plan." She lips twitch into a smile, "Well I am supposed to be crazy." He nodded, "Ok Shifter we better get out of here and sort things out later," he said and he began to turn, she stopped him,  
  
"My name is Alexis, that's one thing my parents gave me that I am keeping." He nodded again, "My names Mulch Diggums and that's all you really need to know about me," he said and turned heading back to their wreck of a car. They got their stuff out, there wasn't much. Alexis had her duffel bag and Mulch dragged out a black suit case out of the back seat. Alexis tucked the paper bag under her sweatshirt and asked, "Were are we going?"  
  
Mulch didn't answer but walked towards the road, Alexis followed not so happy at being ignored. The black SUV was parked on the side of the road its doors open, no one was inside. "You drive," Much said, throwing his suitcase in the back seat. Alexis got and pushed her bag under the seat, the keys were still in the ignition. "Where too?" She asked as she started the engine. "Just drive," he said as he checked the back seat and searched threw the bags and equipment.  
  
"There's a lot of junk back here," he said and she heard a lot on banging and she thought cursing but it was no cursing she had ever heard. "O hell," he said, and she heard what she thought was him banging his head against the side of the car. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to see what he was doing and drive at the same time. She slowed and turned off to the side of the road, "What are you doing?" she asked again. "Keep driving," he said angrily and she stepped on the accelerator, "Look what you've got me into!" he shouted and pushed a laptop into her face and she studied a picture of him, "I think its a good shot," she said and quickly went back to watching the road. "They know who I am, they have my name," he said throwing the laptop to the floor, "How is that possible?" he added.  
  
"Don't throw expensive equipment around like that, and I have no idea, I didn't tell them!" she said throwing him a 'telling the truth' look, it seem to work. "Ok we have to go somewhere to sort this all out," he said. "It will have to be your place," she said and he nodded.  
  
* This was crazy, what was he doing? This was going to kill him, you should never get involved with mudmen and their problems. They had parked the SUV outside a police station and had taken a bus to his bungalow, he didn't speak and neither did she. They climbed the stairs bypassing the elevator, she didn't ask any questions. Opening the door he dropped his stuff on the floor,  
  
"If you want to wash up, there is a bathroom over there...you can put your stuff on the couch...I'm just going to check my messages." She didn't answer but walked to the bathroom with her bags still in her hands and closed the door, and soon after the sound of the shower. He sighed sinking to the couch, this had gone terribly wrong and he didn't know what to do! He hit the flashing red light on his answering machine. Another one from his mother as well as a telemarketer, and again there was the voice like last time,  
  
"I don't know how you do business underground but there are some rules we have up here that you don't seem to understand, so Butler and I are going to pay you a visit to straiten everything out," and that was it. "O, Crap," said Mulch using another adopted mudmen curse. "Something wrong?" said Alexis from the doorway fully dressed in jeans and t-shirt.  
  
"No, nothing wrong. Just somehow I have gotten myself entangled with a rich psycho with big ideas and big bodyguards, as well as a crazy powerful on-line persona who has people who what to kill her. Both who aren't old enough to drive, vote, or drink." he said and then added, "Just my luck."  
  
*  
  
Artemis Fowl looked out the window of the black limo. The streets were darkening and the streetlight had begun to come on. He was tempted to ask Butler if they were there yet but couldn't quit bring himself to. He had planned what he was going to say, he had to make sure his investments were secure and Mulch was in this case the investment. Butler parked the limo on the road and Artemis opened the car door before Butler could, he was so in a rush.  
  
"Come on Butler, I want to get this over with," he said striding to the double doors, this time he waited for Butler to open them. They hit the elevator up button and Mulch would have seen them from his security cameras if he hadn't been arguing with Alexis, that was why there were almost invisible cameras in the elevator and the staircase, so he could keep an eye on his visitors.  
  
Artemis stared at the doors as they closed and the elevator began its clime, if Mulch wasn't home Artemis had decided to wait for him, this had to be resolved now. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Artemis walked down the hall, Butler following him a little slower. Artemis had been here before and knew which door belonged to Mulch. Pushing the bell, not really waiting for an answer he then motioned for Butler to bust down the door.  
  
As the dust and splinters settled he was confronted with the astonished face of Mulch Diggums and a the wide eyes of a girl about his age. He studied her for a brief moment, her brown hair was still wet and uncombed. Her eyes where green but Artemis suspected they were color contacts, she shorter then him and he dismissed her as unimportant and turned to Mulch,  
  
"Who's this Mulch? A friend of yours?" he asked, stepping into the room. "Right now isn't a good time," Mulch said rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache. The girl didn't even glance at him, "They shouldn't be here," she said turning her back to exclude Artemis, who wondered if he was losing his edge. "I know, I know! I didn't plan this," answered Mulch and turned to Artemis, "Really Artemis this isn't a good time, we'll talk about our deal some other time," he said and whispered under his breath, "If I survive this that is." Artemis didn't like this at all said,  
  
"Mulch I don't think you understand..." and that is as far as he got because the windows blew out, glass shattering in every direction.  
  
(Thank you everyone who has reviewed my fanfic and to those who are going to! How Alexis accessed the internet illegally will be explained as well as what's in the paper bag.) DivaLuna* (REVIEW, otherwise my day will be very boring!)  
  
(Deesse-De-Lune I can't beleive you didn't tell Ghost Dancer and me you were writing fanfics *she said in a miffed tone* O well, *winks* I'm going to give you a hard time anyway!) DivaLuna* 


End file.
